Tales of Frenemies: Adventures of Screechowl and Blue Catterpillar
by Dr.JohannesGeorgesFausteXIII
Summary: Co-Authored with Shelli Lunare, OC's Screechowl (Son of Batman and Poison Ivy), & Blue Catterpillar (Daughter of Riddler and MadHatter), grow from Frenemies to eventual Friends & Allies. Meanwhile, The Enigmatic Grey Lanterns are recruiting, and growing up in Gotham City is far from easy. DC Universe. Rated T for Mild Violence, Swearing, and Teen Flirtation.
1. Prologue Part 1

To begin with, I was born Victor Thomas Wayne, Son of Bruce Wayne (Batman) and Pamela Lillian Isley (Poison Ivy). As Batman, Bruce wasn't around enough to be a dad. Ivy- well...- for a psychotic tree-hugger, she did her best. Up until age 6, I was given the best education a villainous child of Arkham could receive. I became Deathstroke's apprentice. And even Oswald Cobblepot, the penguin himself, took me under his wing. By age 8, I was considered the one of the greatest assassins ever to have been fostered in Gotham City. I was curious about one thing: The Court of Owls. With such curiosity and devotion to death, I caught the attention of a so-called member of the court. After Talia's "success" with Jason Todd, Ra's Al Ghul wheedled his way into the court, but everyone in the underground knew two things. First, Ra's was no Owl. Second, to argue with The Demon's Head was to argue with death itself. It didn't happen. So yeah, by Age 9, I was The Demon's Talon. The league of assassins' second smallest member. In some areas of my training, I was dubbed genius. Others...well, I was still above average. By age 12, Ra's sent me back to Gotham City on my first assignment in three parts: Infiltrate the other Talons. Kill Bruce Wayne. Watch over the newest Robin. "It will be painful," The Demon said. "But then, your training negates such pain." I'd agreed completely; my mind was as much a weapon as my body. Ra's Al Ghul grafted a suit of crystalline metal- Apotheosium, from the Lazarus Pits, he'd called it- to my nervous system. I could summon the alchemically created and nearly indestructible suit of owl feathers on will. The catch? If I didn't know what I was up against, the suit couldn't adapt...it was linked to my brain waves. So I left. I did my job. But in my attempts, I'd failed. I got proud and left a message in fire, on the night of owls. In that chaos, I'd failed- not out of any incompetence on my part-but because Batman-no, Bruce Wayne- was far too smart for his own good. To be frank, I didn't like Ra's Al Ghul and I went home to Gotham because I'd needed an out. Batman- no, Bruce Wayne- gave it to me. So, yeah...that's how a Talon ended up in the batclan. It's also why I was on patrol the night of my 14th birthday. A dark January 15th, in Gotham. A dark figure began breaking the batman family, and in doing so, the bat himself. Hush was breaking Bruce Wayne. When Bruce went looking for The Riddler, I took a trip to Wonderland. In all that darkness, never was there so much of a beautiful color. Wait...Was She _Stealing?_ "Halt!" I cried diving to land in front of the girl. "You're under arrest in the name of justice!" It DID sound stupid, but Bruce insisted. I'd rather a good assassination to 'justice' any day. But as he'd said repeatedly: "Bruce's Cave, Bruce's Rules".


	2. Prologue Part 2

Once upon a time, approximately 15 years ago, a baby girl was born to a resentful mother. Her father, unaware of her existence. Kristin 'Kris' Kringle had been in a fairly happy relationship when her nameless daughter had been conceived. However, soon after she discovered that her sweet dorky boyfriend, Edward Nygma, had killed her ex to defend her, because she deserved 'better'. Apparently a schizophrenic, riddling murderer was his idea of better. So she broke up with him and used her position and contacts within the GCPD to join a witness protection program. Then she missed her period. She left the hospital the name and last known address of her spawn's father and vanished from its life. Nygma, on the other hand, had a change of perspective in life: on his identity- he became The Riddler; his career- he left forensics to become a master thief locked in a battle of wits and intellect with the local vigilante; even his sexuality- he realized he was bisexual and began dating a charming mad-man by the name of Jervis Tetch. As The Mad Hatter, Tetch was also a master thief. They met whilst upon the same heist- stealing a top secret device known as 'The Thinking Cap' from the r&d labs of Wayne Enterprises. There was a spark there, a bit of chemistry if you will, that grew into a happy, and healthy, if not villainous, relationship. Soon after the birth of the Nygma girl, child services returned her to her father. They became a family. She was named Edwyn (After Edward Nygma), Alice (After her daddy's obsession), Tetch (Ed lost that fight...). Altogether, she grew up happy and healthy in her loving family. They gave her all that needed and nearly anything she could ask for. After all, being master thieves meant nothing was out of reach when came to their baby girl. They put her through public school agreeing it was best for her to interact with children her own age. Unfortunately, they didn't give up on their careers to settle down. Throughout Edwyn's life, Nygma and Tetch were in and out of Arkham Asylum for periods up to months at a time. During those times, they tasked Oswald Cobblepot- the Penguin- with her well-being; oftentimes with mixed results. It was during one of those stints she met him...

Edwyn crept through the dark store, wishing desperately that her circumstances hadn't pushed her to this. She was eyeing some diamond tennis bracelets in the hope that she'd be caught in the high end jewelry store...at least jail had food...but then again she'd miss her history presentation at school the next day...her stomach growled audibly. Her 'uncle' Oswald was supposed to bring her groceries last week, but had apparently gotten caught up in his empire again...and naturally forgot about her again. So she fell back on her heritage, master thievery. Hopefully she could get away clean and pawn off whatever she managed to take to some under-the-counter dealer and get some food from the 5th street diner so she could finally eat. She happened to glance over and see a lovely silver and opal pendant upon a simple silver chain. She'd love to have it, but wasn't tempted in the least to steal it for three reasons. 1) She can't be seen wearing stolen goods. 2) She detested stealing...the irony... and 3) when she _did_ steal, profit was the priority. That necklace wouldn't fetch her $200 where she was planning to go. Edwyn felt the hairs upon the back of her neck stand up, and quickly returned to break into the diamond case. She'd gotten the case open (her code prevented her from causing collateral damage) when some guy in a cape and goggles declared that she should stop in the name of justice, or something. He was about her age and size but seemed to be one of those hero types. "So...you gonna arrest me or something?" She asked, hoping to at least get a meal out of the deal. Her stomach growled again far louder this time, like rolling thunder. She blushed under her mask, brushing the honey blonde bangs from her face.


	3. Chapter 1 Part 1

"Yeah. You are under arrest...come on..." I growled at the thief...stopping suddenly. "You're not even gonna put up a fight? Really?"

The girl in blue muttered something I couldn't understand...and then her stomach grumbled. "Fine...Come on..." I took her to the Aerie...my hq that was a r&d tower jointly owned by Wayne Enterprises and Lexcorp. But it'd had long been abandoned...and owned by Ra's Al Ghul as a gift from the court of owls...a gift he gave to me. As the spire rose up in front of us, I marched her inside. "This is my HQ...it's abandoned for chemical reasons...something to do with a thinking cap...anyway..." I trailed off digging in the minifridge. "Tell you what," I said handing her an armload of cokes and double stuffed oreos. "I'm gonna give you these...If my deductions are right you were only stealing to eat or at least get money to buy something to do so...my dad thinks after being gone most my life he can just buy his way back in...So I've got tons of these...I'm gonna let you off with a warning but keep in mind I'll be watching over you...so keep out of trouble, okay? My Dad'd kill me if I let you go...but unlike him I'm not a...erm...dick." I finished with a grin. "M'name's Screechowl."


	4. Chapter 1 Part 2

Edwyn finally broke through her shock. "Who _are_ you?" she asked in confusion. "Aren't you going to _arrest_ me? You caught me _Breaking and Entering,_ with the intention of _theft!"_

"Lemme stop you right there," The Vigilante intoned. "First, I _caught_ you before you stole anything important. Secondly, I've got homework to do and don't have time to spend dragging every _petty thief_ to jail. Lastly, you're hungry- my guess is that you haven't eaten in days- and they don't have _excess_ junk food in _jail,_ whereas I do. So I'm killing two birds with one stone."

"So that's it? You're just going to treat me like I'm your boy scout charity case and feed me this crap and send me on my way?"

"Would you _rather_ starve?" He inquired sarcastically. "Besides, I've your Aura Signature now. If you get in trouble, I'll know where to find you."

"So...you're some kind of high-tech stalker vigilante. I feel _so_ much _better_ knowing that you're on the streets," Edwyn drawled, opening a pack of Oreos.

"It's a tough job," Screechowl said with mock seriousness. "Between Joker, The Riddler, Mad Hatter, and Killer Croc, ridding the streets of danger every night."

"Can't Batman handle that?" She asked between cookies. It wasn't as if she had anywhere to be or anyone to wonder where she was.

"Puh-lease!" He scoffed. "If that were the case, _Nightwing_ , and I wouldn't be roam the streets every night on so called patrols...Shoot!"

"Oh. So you're part of the batclan. My bad though, I suppose it was should've been obvious, what with the bird motif and all."

"Hey! I like birds! I was mentored by The _Penguin,_ afterall..."

"A _cape_ mentored by a _villain_?" Edwyn asked skeptically.

"You can say that I'm on something of a _probation,_ " The boy said with a mischievous smirk.

"Then we _might've_ crossed paths _before,_ running similar circles...though you seem to be one of those 'in the thick of it' types, and I tend to stick to the shadows... _safer_ and more _strategic_ that way."

"...And They'll Send A Talon For Your Head," Screechowl mumbled, hardly discernible. "Uh, Yeah, you could say that," He said, seeming to return from some far off place.

'Talon?' She thought. 'The Legendary Court of Owls? Is that where he took his owl motif? To strike fear into the hearts of villains by using their _own_ boogeymen?' Aloud she said. "Must be nice, having a chance to prove you're more than your roots, than your upbringing..."

After a long pause he replied. "No, Not Really. Look, I've got homework to do..." And with a scowl he disappeared further into his lair. Edwyn felt an urge to follow the boy, but she was a polite thief, unlike some of her colleagues, and she _did_ have her _own_ homework to do. So, with that, and their encounter in mind, she saw herself out and back to her apartment.


	5. Chapter 2 Part 1

**NEXT DAY AT GOTHAM HIGH...**

It seemed that everyone, especially Ms. Kelly, was showing off their teachers' pets by calling students in reverse alphabetical order. Typically at, or very nearly at, the end of the list was your truly: Wayne, Victor. I was called on first pretty much all day. With my presentations out of the way fairly early, I actually paid attention to my other classmates. Falling somewhere in the middle of the rabble was one girl- Kingsley something or another- who stuck out to me for no apparent reason. But she seemed odd, like what I saw was only the murkiest surface. It reminded me of the blue clad thief from last night. For instance, her history report. It was about the founding of Arkham Asylum. Granted, mine was about the court of owls, but I'm supposed to be the odd one. The eccentric son of a local billionaire. I was supposed to chafe at authority, to be a rebel. But everyone else did mundane things, like old mayors, the park, or the old amusement park. Even my best friend, Jonathan Crane JR, wrote a piece on the power plant. There was only one restriction: Nothing about Gotham's heroes or Villains. So something about Arkham, The Court, or even Blackgate? That'd be conspicuously toeing the line. Or at lunch, she had only a ziplock bag of Doritos and Double Stuffed Oreos and a couple cans of cherry coke. Could it have been a Coincedence? Certainly. If I believed in such things instead of Providence. But in Gotham such things as Coincedence were unlikely. But, then again, I have been told I'm prone to paranoia. Towards the end of the day, my curiousity got the best of me. I needed to know if Edwyn Kingsley and Blue Bug- or whatever she calls herself- were the same person.

But when I saw a couple thugs I recognized as football jocks shoving her in a locker and spewing slurs about her having two dads, I forgot all about it. "Hey! Leave her alone!" I shouted, jogging up to them. "This doesn't concern you, Vic," one of them called back, having recognized me from the track team. "Yeah, walk away, freshman," the other jock grunted. "You wanna pick on someone? Pick on me," I taunted. Rick, the first jock, huffed and stormed off. But Davie Galavan, the second one, persisted. He's always had a grudge against me for reasons that escape me. Only when he tried to punch me did I grab his arm, force it behind his back, and used it to shove him up against some lockers next to the gir, whol -in what appeared to be concern for her safety- reached out and closed herself within the locker. "Here's how this is gonna go," I growled in Davie's ear, irritated at the entirety of the situation. " _You're_ gonna walk away, leave _us_ alone, and if I catch you messing with her _again_ you'll have to deal with _me_ , Clear?" "M'fodder'll her bot dis," Davey grunted, face smushed up against the locker. "Dude, your dad _works_ for _mine_! So just shut up, _already!"_ I growled, shoving him down the hallway. He stumbled a bit, but kept walking grumbling the whole way. When Davie was out of sight, I turned back to the locker that held the girl-Edwyn, I think her name was?- and proceeded to check on her. "Hey! You okay? " I asked. "Fine! Just fine, thanks," came the muffled retort, her tone suggesting that she didn't want to trouble anyone. "This is _your_ locker, Right? What's the combination so I can get you out?" "It _is_ my locker, but I'm _fine._ I can handle it from here. Thanks for your help." I stared at the locker for a moment in disbelief. " _Seriously?!"_ I asked "You're _locked_ in your _own_ locker! Not something I'd define as ' _fine_ '" "That's your definition. This is _mine._ I _am_ fine. This isn't the first time, and I've been through worse. I'll get out eventually." " _Fine,"_ I sighed, experatedly rubbing my temples. "I'll just stay _here_ with you, then." "But you'll have to go home _eventually."_ She retorted almost pleadingly. "Ms. Kelly," I called, seeing her roll by in her wheelchair. "could you please let my dad know I'm staying after school? My friend's locked in this locker here, and I wanna help her out." "Should I get a janitor or _something?"_ Ms. Kelly asked, with minor concern and masked amusement. "I'm fine, Ms. Kelly, really," Edwyn called from with the locker. " _Edwyn?_ Are you _sure?"_ "Yes Ma'am." "I'm not leaving her here in a locker! She could... could... _suffocate_ , or something!" I protested. "There's _vents_ built in" 'Dummy' Edwyn concluded to herself. "I'm not leaving," I reiterated. " _Fine._ I'll inform Mr. Wayne," Ms. Kelly grumbled as she rolled away. "Won't you just _leave,_ already?!" Edwyn cried. "Not until you're out. We can do this the easy way or the hard way...the former being I get you out using the combination...the latter would be me picking the lock or breaking the locker open...and I'd really prefer the easy way!"


	6. Chapter 2 Part 2

Edwyn sighed and slumped, banging her head up against the locker in exasperation. It was obvious she wasn't going to get rid of this 'hero' kid. She had had the situation in hand. Maintain her meek, helpless facade, get roughed up a bit, pick her way out of her locker, and go about her way, flying under the radar. Last night, that masked owl kid had caught her, now that wayne kid, local celebrity, had decided to com to her aid. She must be losing her touch. 'Although, those two do seem _**very**_ similar..." She thought, removing a hairpin and working at the lock. "No...It _**can't**_ be...' She concluded, popping the lock and opening the door. "Well...That was...Unexpected," Victor commented, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. "Any longer and I'd have done the **_exact_** same thing." "As I said, this wasn't the first time, and I have it handled," Edwyn retorted dissmissively. "So, thank you for sticking up for me, but I'm good."

At that moment, Alfred Pennyworth came on scene. "Ah, Master Victor, there you are. I have been waiting for nearly 15 minutes and I thought..." he looked Victor up and down and examined Edwyn climbing out of her locker. "...that something might have happened."After an awkward pause, Alfred looked to Edwyn and back to Victor. "Ah-Hem. Would you care to introduce me to your... ** _friend_**?" "Oh! Alfred, Edwyn Kingsley. Kingsley, Alfred," Victor brusquely introduced. "He's my family's butler." "Pleased to meet you," Edwyn said, extending her hand. "And you as well, Miss Kingsley," replied the older man, accepting her hand shake. "I hope you don't mind, Alfred, but I want to teach her how to fight, at least to defend herself. She's bullied frequently." Alfred looked her up and down again. "I can't say I disapprove," he said slowly. "Well, you could, but then you'd be lying," Victor replied with a grin. Edwyn cleared her throat. "Thank you gentlemen for your concern. However, I don't feel that any of this is necessary, and I really need to be on my way. It's been a pleasure to officially meet the both of you. Have a nice day-"

"I'm a tad rusty, but if you would do me the great honor of allowing me to try my hand at my detective skills upon you, young lady," Alfred inquired. Edwyn slowed in her turning away. "Sure...?" "Judging by your clothes, you've worn the same outfit for at least three day in a row, which suggests that your caretakers are not performing their duties properly, whether through neglect or absence. The look about your eyes suggests you do not often sleep well. You stomach is currently growling, thus you're hungry, but you do not appear to be malnourished, which implies that this neglect is a more recent development, and that you are typically well cared for. That means you're caretakers have not left you willingly." Edwyn untightened her fists. Had this old man implied her fathers didn't love her, she'd have left right then and there. "Futhermore, because you attend this school, it can be reasoned that your caretakers can either afford the tuition or work very hard to afford to pay your tuition. You also seem to be a loner, having few to no friends, much like young Master Victor. All of these things make you an excellent candidate for being his friend and sparring partner, am I mistaken?" "No, Sir," she replied, sensing her escape closing up and escaping her grasp. "Ah, I thought not," Alfred said with an almost grandfatherly smile. "So why do'nt we return back to the manor and I'll fix you up while Master Victor teaches you to defend yourself."


	7. Chapter 3 Part 1

When they arrived at Wayne Manor, they were met by my older brother, Damian. "Pulling **_several_** pages from _ **father's**_ book, I see," he noted. "I was just about to take Titus for a walk. Care to join me, dear little brother?" "Actually, We're headed to the gym. Gonna teach her to fight." "Tut. Tut. I can't say I disapprove," Damian scoffed. "And who is 'her'?" "That seemes to be the consensus of the day. And 'her' has a name-Edwyn Kingsley. And _**Who**_ are _**you**_?" She quipped, as I scowled in her direction, hit by the same nagging suspicion that'd been plaguing me all day. " ** _Oh,_** I can see why you like **_her,"_** Damian replied as he shot me a bemused look. "We. Are. Just. Friends," I hissed. "Not even. We've only met an hour ago. So, more like acquaintances, really," Edwyn reasoned dryly. "I take it back," Damian snorted. "You been using father's _**whole**_ book-" I growled at the very thought and glared in his direction. "You've got 10 seconds before I resort to physical violence," I warned. "It has been a **_pleasure._** Ta!" Damian drawled as he casually walked away. "Eight seconds," I called as Damian turned out of sight. "Sorry about that. My family can be kinda annoying-An _**Acquired**_ taste, if you will," I said not looking ast her as I began to walk away. "Oh. So Arrogance is Genetic, then, is it? Edwyn snarked as she followed him. She didn't see it, but I broke into what I liked to call 'the bat-smirk'. Alfred, however, did see it. And though it shocked him, I could tell he chose to say nothing.


	8. Chapter 3 part 2

The estate's "gym" was massive. It was divided into quadrants with a large wrestling mat in the center. One area had kendo sticks lined up against the wall, whereas another was home to gymnastics equipment. There were weight sets, yoga mats, and even an arcade version of Dance Dace Revolution. Edwyn had been handed a set of linen karate robes by Alfred borrowed from 'Mistress Helena', and was bade to change in a female's locker room. As she did, Alfred resolved to wash the poor girl's outfit while she was otherwise preoccupied.

When they rejoined Victor in the gym, Edwyn noticed that Victor had changed as well. Only that Victor had opted out of the top half of his robes in favor of being shirtless.

"Master Victor!" Alfred admonished. "You have a GUEST! One who happens to be a lady! Put. On. A. Shirt!"

"Aww,Come on!" Victor whined, much to Edwyn's surprise.

"If you insist on this scandal, at least wear a vest!" Alfred relented.

"Alfred it ISN'T 1863 anymore. No one concerns themselves withbeing _scandalous anymore. If they did, **I** wouldn't be here, now I?" Victor retorted._

"Indeed, Society **has** become rather lax in their treatment of children born out of wedlock."

Victor put on a show of mock-ponderance. "You know what, Alfred? Because I like you, I'll put on a vest."

As he begrudgingly shrugged on the vest, Edwyn blurred out: "You look like Aladdin training to be a ninja!"

Victor smirked and assumed an odd one legged meditative stance. "And you look like you've never hit a single thing it your entire life.Hit me!"

A moment passed and she hadn't moved. "Well, come on, then, hit me," he said in amusement. Edwyn charged him with the intent of throwing him off balance, but before she could collided with him, he hopped out of the way, pivoted, and somehow tripped her, without ever breaking his stance.

"I said hit me!" Victor taunted.

' _I can't let him figure out how well I can actually fight...'_ Edwyn thought. She threw a weak, broadcasted right punch that Victor deflected, grabbed, and used-along with her momentum-to throw her on the floor behind him in a heap. He sauntered over in front of her and crouched down. "So are you going to just lay there like a **catterpillar,** or are you going to get up and **Fight?** "

 _'Did he just...?No. it must be a coincidence.'_ Edwyn thought, outwardly growling and pushed herself to her feet.

"Oh? The little grub has a little fire, eh?" He chortled.

"More like Ice," she snapped. "Fire isn't really my thing..."

"Hmm," He mused, as they retook a ready stance. "I can teach you a thing or two of the cold. For instance, the cold slows things down on a molecular level. So, to me, your standing still. And me?...well I can see you coming a mile away."

She snarled and lunged and he only narrowly managed to dodge. "You nearly got me?!?" Victor gasped, momentarily and genuinely surprised before regaining his air of condescension. " _Nearly."_

' _She's good,'_ Victor thought. ' _Too good.No one's **this** bad, and it **is** obvious she is holding back...'_

Hey, Wayne," Edwyn taunted. "I though you said you were _good?"_

' _I nearly revealed myself...revealed my wild cards...and what would the royal flush gang say?! Oh, right. Winners keep all their cards well hidden.'_ She thought.

"Nope that would be me," a new voice intoned.

Tim drake was two years older than Victor and despite looking different and not even being genetically related, Edwyn could see that Victor got along with him and Damian best of Bruce's pet orphans, like true brothers.

"By the way, dad wanted to see you..." Tim mentioned.

"If you need to go, that's ok..." Edwyn volunteered.

"Tim, Edwyn. Edwyn, Tim. Can you let dad know that we have a **guest** and that it'd be **rude** to cancel spontaneously. That and I think Alfred was washing her clothes..."

"Would you care to wait **here** while I go get him?"

"If it isn't **too** much to ask..."

With that, Tim shrugged and left.

"Shall we **end** this?" Victor asked, turning back to Edwyn with the most condescending smirk.

"You're afraid I'll get in a lucky shot," Edwyn conceded, looking around for where Alfred put her clothes.

Victor swiped her feet out from under her. "Let me let you in on a little secret. I **am** fear."

Edwyn scoffed. "Who are you trying to be scarecrow? _The batman?"_

He shrugged. " _Something_ like that."


End file.
